the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Faelar Amalith
Race: Elf Class: Diviner Alignment: Neutral Good Star Sign: Spectre Strength: 8 Dexterity: 12 Constitution: 11 Intelligence: 17 Wisdom: 15 Charisma: 11 Hit Points: 4 Armor Class: 11 Initiative: +1 Fortitude: +0 Reflex: +1 Will: +4 Feats: Scribe Scroll, Spell Mastery (Charm Person, Silent Image, Disguise Self) Skills: Spellcraft +7, Concentration +4, Knowledge (Arcana) +7, Knowledge (History) +7, Knowledge (Religion) +7 Gear: Spell Component Pouch, Spellbook, Scholar's Robes, Spellbook: All 0th level spells, Silent Image, Disguise Self, Comprehend Languages, Sleep, Charm Person, Alarm. Typical Spells Prepared: Message, Light, Ghost Sound, Comprehend Languages, Sleep, Charm Person. Description: Faelar is an elf of a little over a hundred years, yet even the oldest elves of his hometown called him the "old man." He looks like a young elf of average build and appearance, with dark brown hair worn long, but his eyes and his expression tell a tale of a being much more aware and ancient. His eyes are always watching- peering about, never missing detail, cataloguing everything he sees to be processed into his assessment of the situation at hand. His childhood friends quickly found that even in his earliest years, nothing escaped Faelar's sight, and his teachers found that he displayed both a great talent for Divination magic as well as a tendency to *know* things, for even the most obscure lore to come to his mind unbidden, especially at times that he needs to know a particular something. These two things made him a natural Wizard from his first days, and he threw himself into his studies with abandon and singlemindedness not usually known among the elves. The community noticed that he *lacked* something of the elven nature, the love of song and dance, the zest for life, and frequenly held himself above and apart from his fellow students, but nobody dared to confront him about his strangeness, as his Wizardly power was quickly becoming an indisposable asset to the community. Eventually, he lost contact with his own generation completely, and met and spoke only to the community elders and his Wizardly superiors, who could not help but utilize his power in the defense of the community. This continued for many years, but one day, he approached his former master (by this time, all but Faelar viewed teacher and student as equals) and thanked him for teaching him, and apologized for his impending departure. When asked about the reason, he said only that had a dream telling him he was needed elsewhere, and that he was unable to find a way,at the moment, to put the community at ease about his strange outlook and mannerism. The Wizard repectfully allowed Faelar to leave, extracting from him first a promise to return when he was more able to help the community. Faelar agreed, and the next day, set out on his quest... The birthmark for his star-sign appears on his palm. It has been said that the mark is there to symbolize that Faelar cannot take action (alter an event "by his hand") without being haunted by the ghost of past motivations and the spectre of future consequences. Indeed, his great awareness and wisdom are as much a curse as they are a blessing, for sometimes he sees too many sides of a situation and finds himself unable to act. Category:Gold elves Category:Wizards